detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Conan vs. Heiji, Deduction Battle Between the Detectives of the East and West
Case Situation Heiji and Kazuha visit Tokyo where the two part ways. A man is dead at the restaurant Kazuha is in, forcing Kogoro, Ran, Sera, Heiji, and Conan to investigate. In the bathroom, Shibamiya is found dead from cyanide poisoning. The witness is Andre Camel who explains the victim's last words were a confession to a poisoning. Heiji reveals the victim was speaking in a Kansai dialect and the victim's actual words were referring to an unknown culprit as the poisoner. Realizing the culprit is still in the restaurant, the police narrow down the suspects to three people without their alibis. After Heiji is unable to trick the culprits into revealing their Kansai dialect, Conan arranges the three culprits to drink salty soup. Resolution Toru Amakasu is revealed to be the culprit after exclaiming the soup to be "karai" (辛い?, lit. "spicy"), a (somewhat incorrectly used) Kansai equivalent for the Tokyo dialect's "shoppai" (塩っぱい?, lit. "salty"). Another factor is the suffix "-sa" used in the Kansai dialect to finish sentences, a habit which Amakasu has maintained during the investigation. And when Conan blatantly changes his dialect during the presentation of the facts, Amakasu bursts out and identifies Conan's speech as a bad usage of the Kansai dialect, proving that he is really from the Kansai region. The fact that Heiji wasn't able to sort him out as the culprit was due to the fact that, as a native Kansai speaker, he is too used to his dialect's special quirks to discern its more subtle differences from the Tokyo dialect. In addition, while acting as a left-hander, Amakasu is really right-handed, as the arrangement of his dishes easily proves. He had used his right hand to administer the poison to his victim and did not want to end up his own victim as well, even after cleaning his hand with a wet napkin usually served along with ramen (which is the reason why he had ordered ramen while the police checked the crime scene). As it turns out, Amakasu is responsible for murdering his firm's manager in order to rob money from his office some time earlier, and Shibamiya, who had introduced Amakasu, a childhood friend, to his manager for employment, attempted to persuade him to surrender to the police. Amakasu decided to silence him, so he lured Shibamiya to the restaurant toilet and poisoned him. After Amakasu is arrested, Andre and Jodie Starling examine a photo of Sera while noting their familiarity with her face, and to the surprise of Jodie and Camel, Black easily identifies the tomboyish Sera as a girl. Meanwhile, Heiji reveals his purpose of the visit was to take them to the house of deceased Kohei Wakamatsu after receiving a letter which challenges him to solve the murder. People Gallery eastvs.west.png eastvs.west3150.png eastvs.west3151.png eastvs.west3153.png eastvs.west3154.png eastvs.west3154.png eastvs.west3155.png eastvs.west3156.png eastvs.west3157.png eastvs.west3157.png eastvs.west3158.png eastvs.west3159.png eastvswest-masumi.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 21 Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Heiji Hattori Appearances Category:Ran Mouri Appearances Category:Kogoro Mouri Appearances Category:Kazuha Toyama Appearances Category:Masumi Sera Appearances Category:Inspector Megure Appearances Category:Wataru Takagi Appearances Category:Andre Camel Appearances Category:Jodie Starling Appearances Category:James Black Appearances